Angel Run
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: What do you do when your mom or dad tell you they are getting remarried and your new stepparent just happens to be you're ex's parent? Well Bella and Edward are about to find that out. Not to mention learning about other family secrets along with their siblings.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twight.

Bella POV

You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I stared at my mother as if she'd grown a second head.

"Now honey I know this is a shock."

"Shock," I screeched. "No a shock would be finding out you had a porn collection this is just down right unforgivable." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Young lady watch your language. She admonished me.

"My language I think you're forgetting that I'm twenty eight years old." I glared at her.

"Well act like it."

"Oh that's rich coming from you, have you told Emmett?" I asked throwing my older brother into the conversation.

"Yes."

"Well that explains why I have five missed calls from him today. I just figured he wanted to go out and get drunk for no other reason than it was the weekend but now it makes sense he wants to go and get drunk because our mother is a liar a cheat and a slut."

She looked like I'd slapped her and I was glad I wanted to feel as much pain and mortification at this moment that I felt. Her standing in my living room, sure I'd found it strange when she'd just shown up at my door but my mother was known to do a few eccentric things in her day. What I wasn't expecting was for her to tell me she was getting married, my dad had been dead a year and my mother was getting married again. If that wasn't a kick in the gut I find out that he's the father of my ex boyfriend the one man I'd ever lost the one I let get away and if those two blows weren't enough to knock me over. It's revealed that Carlisle Cullen a man I'd once respected I man I'd had family dinners with well dating his son was in fact the father of my older brother. I just thanked god my father wasn't around to see his family fall apart. Well I guess like they say three strikes and you're out.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will not talk to me like that."

"Oh yeah watch me." I sneered "How could you do this to me to Emmett to dad, I'm guessing he didn't know he wasn't Em's father, what did you do fuck him and convince him he got you pregnant. What didn't Carlisle's parents approve didn't want their son marrying a middle class girl so he dumped your ass and you ran to the first man you could find." I spewed all the hate I could muster at her.

She bit her lip and she looked like she was about to cry. "it wasn't like that Bella."

"You know what I really don't give a fuck what it was like, did Carlisle even know he'd fathered a child until you showed up at his door 20 odd years later. Or maybe you've been screwing him this whole time. Am I his to."

"Of course not, don't you think I would have said something when you started to date Edward?" she looked horrified.

"I really have no idea what you would or wouldn't tell me at this point. I dated this man's son for over a year. Yet not a word was breathed from either of you about a previous connection no inclination that you had ever known a man named Carlisle Cullen or that he had known a woman named Esme Platt Swan."

"Yes well what was the point, I mean we were both married at the point." She twisted her hands in front of her.

"Well isn't it nice that dad died and he just happened to divorce his wife."

"His marriage was over well before your father died and you knew your father had been sick for years before he died. How does this affect you so much anyway you and Edward haven't been together in five years? Is it just that you don't want me to be happy am I not allowed a life?"

"Oh yes because it's all about you, did you ever think hey this might make my daughter uncomfortable or maybe hey my daughter still loves this man son and I shouldn't put her in this situation, or maybe my son has spent his whole life thinking one man is his father and now I'm going to spring it on him that another man is his father oh yeah and I'm going to marry that man. You're such a great mother." I said sarcastically." Now that wasn't exactly fair because she had been a good mother for most of my life but this was a fucked up move sure I wanted her to be happy but not with the father of my Ex and I would never forgive her for the lies she'd told me or the things she forgot to tell me. She let me fall in love with this man's son never breathing a word that we shared a brother. Well I guess like they say like mother like daughter.

"Well know who is making it all about herself." She snapped fire burning her brown eyes the one thing we shared I looked mostly like my father but I did have my mother's eyes.

"You're a selfish bitch, what are me and Emmett supposed to do stand up at your wedding, as you marry a man we both know but I guess don't really know watch as you marry Emmett's father I'm sure Emmett will love that. And what am I supposed to do walk arm and arm down the aisle as maid of honor to Edward's best man. Oh that's such a lovely picture."

"Bella let me explain." She begged and I almost felt bad for her, now I say almost because fuck her she's ruined my life not to mention my brothers pulling the world out from under us.

"You know what I think I've heard enough from you get out of my house."

"Fine," She looked at me once more before leaving the door closing behind her I collapsed into the chair burying my head in my hands. My phone went off once again and looking at the caller ID I answered it.

"Hey Em."

"So she's been there?"

"Yeah I just kicked her out, are you ok?"

"Nope," I could hear the slight slur in his words I wondered how drunk he was not that I could blame him.

"Which bar are you at?"

"Ollivanders why want to join me?"

"Hell yeah, I need something to make me forget." I stood up and grabbed my car keys. "See you in a few moments."

"See you then sis." With that the phone line went dead.

When I walked into the bar I spotted Emmett on the bar stool a half full bottle in front of him. "Hey Em," I slide onto the stool next to him.

"Hey Bells," I could see he'd been crying and it killed me, my brother never cried I'd seen him cry at my fathers funeral no our fathers funeral he'd always be Emmett's father no matter what the DNA said.

"Oh Em," I shook my head sadly.

"Hey no tears let's get you sloshed, bar keep a sex on the beach for the fair lady." I had to laugh slightly at Emmett's choice of drink for me considering my brother always teased me about being a prude. "Well I'm sure this is as close to sex on the beach you'll ever get" he said as I took a drink almost causing me to choke on said drink.

"Yes well thanks for that Emmett aren't you sweet."

"I know I'm just adorable." He grinned.

"Mmm keep telling yourself that."

"So do you think he's told Edward and Alice yet?"

I shrugged having no answer to that question, "I don't know she didn't mention if he had or not."

"Should we tell them?"

"Yes Emmett that's the perfect Idea let's call up my ex boyfriend who is a sort of friend and also why not call up my best friend and say hey guess what our parents are getting married and oh another thing Emmett isn't really a Swan but a Cullen." I swallowed the rest of my drink in one gulp and ordered another as Emmett pounded back the rest of his just thinking about it. Sure me and Edward still talked sometimes but he was in New York I was in Washington and wasn't that what had split us apart in the beginning. His need to go to law school my grad school work at the university of Washington, but now he'd gotten a job back in Washington and I was a lit professor and fuck our lives this just keep getting more awkward.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we don't all live together."

"Yes Emmett let's look for the silver lining." I rolled my eyes.

"Well we have to look for some positives we both know we don't want the wedding to happen but it seems like it will anyway.

"Because moms a slut," I slurred as my phone rang I glanced at the screen and seeing it was Alice Cullen my best friend. Yes we were still best friends even though I met her through her twin brother and even though me and said brother had split so sue me. "Hello Alice"

"Bella are you drunk?"

"Yup," I giggled slightly.

"So I guess you've heard."

"Oh yeah I've heard all right want to come and get drunk and talk about how our parents are liars and my mother's a slut, it's fun really I promise. Hey when is Edward getting into town I mean I figure we should figure out if our make out skills are still as good now as they were five years ago. I mean isn't it supposed to be the best man and the maid of honor hooking up at the wedding. Oh wait does it still work if we're now related I'm not sure." I giggle and turn around to Emmett. Almost falling off the chair. Emmett grabbed me and held me up right.

"Ok you're cut off," He took the phone from me, "Hello Alice yes Bella has had her phone privileges taken away for the moment. We're at Ollivanders. Sure we'll see you then."

"Ok Bella Alice is going to come and help us drown our sorrows though I think yours are dead by now."

"Hell no their not. How could you even look at her how are you not as drunk as me right now I mean yeah she fucked me over but she fucked you over so much worse." I looked at my brother who seemed to swim slightly in front of my eyes.

"One I can hold my liquor better then you two I hate her just as much as you but I don't know I guess it hasn't really hit me yet." He shrugged and I could see the sadness and maybe a hint of fear that resided in his eyes. Just then Alice walked into the bar and sat next to me.

"Bella, Bro." she playfully smiled at Emmett." She ordered a dirty martini and sucked it down.

"So how did he tell you?" I asked.

"Voice mail coward," she ordered another drink.

"I guess I'm lucky mom showed up at my door not that I feel very appreciative. I ordered another drink I was feeling to sober. "I'm just waiting for it to hit him." I point at Emmett.

"I'm right here you know."

"I know Em and I love you." I kiss his cheek. "Have you heard from Edward?"

"No he's flying in tonight to start his job on Tuesday I'm not sure if dad is afraid to leave a voice mail on his phone or is waiting for him to get home either way I'm sure Edward will punch him." Alice took another sip of her drink.

"I can see that." I nodded.

"How long do you think they've been planning to drop this bombshell?"

I shrug "No idea, I still don't have any answers I didn't really give her a chance to answer anything I was too pissed but I don't see how any answer can be right."

"She told me he didn't know about me, never that after dad died she'd looked him up trying to reconnect with an old friend again. She said she told him and he was mad but they worked through it. And they still love each other as much now as they did before. She didn't say why they broke up in the first place though." Emmett told us.

"do we really believe any of it." I asked looking between the two of them."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Alice sighed and Emmett nodded his head along with her." I raised my glass.

"Well let's toast."

"To what?"

"Our messed up lives and idiot parents."

They both raised their glasses or in Emmett's case bottle and clinked them to mine. "too our messed up lives and idiot parents." We all said in unison. Now we just had to wonder what would happen when Edward showed up.

**A/N so this is my new story it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so if you like it and think I should continue then review. Also I have a facebook page under my penname so go and like that for update info and other little things about my stories. Rose and Jasper also. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Edward POV

As soon as I got into the rental car I switched my cell back on. I noticed I had several missed calls. Scrolling through them I noticed six from my sister not all that surprising if you knew my sister. Two from Emmett well that was strange but not unheard of I still kept in semi close contact with him. Eight from his father and two voice mails ok this was just getting to strange for comfort. Then the one name that always gives me a jolt showed up. 1 missed call from Bella Swan.

Something was going on that much was sure, Isabella Marie Swan wouldn't be calling me unless something big was going down. Sure we were still civil with each other and we talked from time to time but we weren't know to just randomly call up the other. I decided to listen to my father's voice mails.

_Hey son its your father so I know you're probably on the plane right now but I have some news call me back when you get on the ground. _

I scoffed of course I knew it was my father who else called me son, I felt a pang in my chest as I remembered who else used to call me son. Charlie Swan. I remembered being back for the funeral, I'd begged my professor's to let me take my exams early, there was no way I was not going to be by her side even if she wouldn't let me literally stand beside her.

The second voice mail began to play.

_So I realize you will still be on the plan but yeah this is probably easier, you see the thing is…. Well I'm getting married and yeah I'm.. well I might as well say it I'm marrying Esme Swan. One more thing… Emmett is really my son._

With that the phone went dead I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. I pinched myself. No that defiantly hurt and this wasn't a fucked up dream. Well that explained all the missed calls. Son of a bitch, what the hell was his problem. He couldn't even say anything to my face. No he left it on my voice mail. Now where the fuck was I supposed to stay the night because I certainly wasn't going to spend the night under the same roof as my father. Hopefully my sister or Emmett, or hell even Bella would be willing to put me up for the night but first before I talked to anyone I need lots of alcohol maybe if I got drunk enough I'd find out this was all a joke.

I passed a bar I'd never seen before it must be new considering I knew most bars around the area having lived in and around Seattle for the first 24 years of my life plus it was called Ollivanders and hell anything named after Harry Potter was good by me. I pulled into the parking lot and noticed it seemed abnormally full for three o clock in the afternoon. Walking In I stopped in my tracks. There she sat on the stool Emmett holding her up.

"OK you're cut off," He steadied her and took the fruity looking drink away from her grasp.

"Oh stop being a party pooper our mother is a slut and I want to get drunk, hell you should be a lot more drunk then you are right now," She struggled to get the drink back into her hands.

"Oh Emmett just give her the dam drink back." Alice said standing up and stealing the glass from Emmett and handing back to Bella.

"I love you Ali, See I love her better then I love you," Bella stuck her tongue out.

"Sure Isabella whatever the hell you say," Emmett gave up and sat down waving the bartender over and getting another beer. Finally I decided there was no better time than now to break into the group.

"Can I join your little party?" three sets of shock filled eyes looked up at me.

"Edward," Alice jumped up and almost squeezed me to death.

"Yes Alice it's nice to see you to." I released her.

"So I guess you heard welcome to the club If I kissed you would it be considered incest." Bella rambled." Drinking the rest of her drink, I stared at her. This wasn't like Bella at all she never got drunk.

"Ok I'm with Emmett you're cut off."

"Oh yes Sir, dad sir." She giggled. "Or wait wouldn't that be Carlisle or no." She turned to Emmett. "nope that's you." She pointed to Emmett."

"Good one Bells." Alice hi fived her, I rolled my eyes and sat down. Getting a beer I took a long pull. Emmett ordered another and I could finally see the effects on him.

Bella shook her head and ordered water; taking a drink she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Sorry I'm being so overdramatic." She sighed and laid her head on her arms. I wanted to sooth her but I left that to her brother or my brother or whatever the hell he was now.

"Bella honey you're not being over dramatic," Emmett rubbed circles in her back.

"I threw my mother out of my apartment. I called her a slut I should be comforting you not the other way around, you're the one this affects the most." Tears poured from eyes as she talked to her brother.

"Bella this effects you to and Yes its hard and hell I called her a slut to if you want to know the truth. Bella she is one and the truth hurts. " Emmett grew angry talking about his mother and as I thought about the women I'd known as Esme Swan I couldn't think of the women in the deceptive light she'd shown herself.

"But really we don't know the whole truth."

"I really don't care what the truth is there was no excuse for her to keep my paternity a secret and there was no excuse for either of them to never say anything well you and Edward were together and for them to just spring this marriage on us is beyond low." He pounded his fist on the bar top.

Bella took it and squeezed it. "I'm here for you Emmie."

"And I'm here for you to Bells." He squeezed her hand also.

"At least she told you in person my father left a voice mail on my phone well I was on an air plane." I took another drink of my beer."

"Oh you to," Alice said. "Yeah he pulled the same crap with me. "It's obvious we can only count on each other to get through this."

"Should we have called Rose and Jasper?" Bella asked a slur still in her words as she sipped her water.

"I think maybe we need to deal with this ourselves tonight." Emmett said. "We'll call them in the morning.

I thought of Rosalie Hale working a nurse at the local hospital and Jasper Whitlock working as a chief at a local restaurant. "How are Rose and Jasper?"

"Good." Alice finished her drink and laid her head down mirroring Bella.

I hoped they were better than just good. Alice was my twin and she'd been with Jasper since she was fifteen. I was actually surprised there was no ring on her finger yet. Rose was the same age as me Bella Jasper and Alice. Emmett was two years older and he'd been with Rose for five years. I didn't know her well he started to date her after me and Bella split and I'd went to New York.

"So does anyone think I could crash at their places for awhile, I was going to crash with dad but that's out now? I could call mom but well that could get awkward."

"Oh mom I forgot about mom." Alice moaned.

"Yes I think we all may have forgotten about mom." I chuckled sarcastically.

"That's sad I like your mom," Bella brought her head up looking at me. "I actually think I like your mom more than my mom."

"Me two Edward can we switch mother," Emmett pleaded.

"Dear god no." Bella shouted she looked like she was going to throw up all over the bar.

"Oh yeah opps." Emmett Blushed. I just shook my head.

"I'd let you stay with me but I really don't want to." Bella mumbled.

"Well at least your honest." I snipped.

"Hey don't get mad at me this is awkward enough without you staying with me. I mean you're the one that left me."

"Dear lord women I went to school."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before," She muttered.

I was about to retort but Alice jumped between us. "Ok children no need to fight remember we must be one nice unit. Yes that means that Bella and Edward you can't kill each other." So Bella just decided to stick her tongue out at me instead of strangling me. I rolled my eyes and Emmett laughed causing Alice to sit down in a huff. "Emmett don't encourage them."

"Oh come one Ali their good entertainment." Emmett teased.

"Right whatever as for you," She turned to me. "I'm sorry but right now I'm working on new designs so the guest room is off limits." She turned her eyes to Emmett who looked over at me.

"Yeah yeah he can stay with me I have the room."

"You're a life saver man." I said

"What are brother's for," he mumbled. "Though this isn't the way I thought we'd become brothers."

"Shut up Emmett." Bella smacked him upside the head.

"Ow stop being abusive women." He rubbed the back of his head."

"Stuff it." She said back."

"Yes great come back" he taunted.

"I'm too pretty to need a comeback." She smirked and that she was I thought looking at her as her and Emmett razzed each other.

"We make one messed up group." I mumbled finishing off my drink.

"That we do." Alice nodded.

"Amen to that." Bella and Emmett shouted.

Now they just had to get up how to confront their parents as a group and maybe just maybe we'd figure some of this mess out though I highly doubted it.

**A/N thaks for the reviews and please review tell me what you think. Reviews are what keep me writing also don't forget about my facebook page go and like it. And also check out my other new Edward and Bella story if you play with handcuffs. **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

"Thanks again for this," I sat down my begs in Emmett's guest room. "I should be out in a few weeks once I get settled at my job and find an apartment.

"Hey don't sweat it, what is family for if not to help out when you're done, not to mention we're actually family." I turned to look at him. It was subtle but I could see the pain that clashed on his face.

"I know this situation is so messed up." I shook my head and walked out into the living room sitting down on the leather couch.

"Want to order a pizza." Emmett called from behind me.

"Yeah" I sighed I might as well eat something to soak up the alcohol I consumed.

"Ham and Pineapple ok on it?"

"Yeah That's fine." I let my mind slow back down it was just so surprising to hear him call out that combo it had been so long since I'd heard it and I'd forgotten he shared similar taste with his baby sister. I felt a pang in my heart and shook my head. Get over it I told myself you can't have her. Of course I'd always love Isabella Swan and maybe just maybe I'd hoped beyond all hope that we could get back together when I came home, but now with our parents news that would never happen.

"What's got you so far away?" I hadn't even realized that Emmett had sat down.

"Oh nothing." I sighed we all had enough on our plates right now without having to figure out what my feelings and intentions had been towards Bella. "So when's the pizza supposed to be here?"

"Thirty minutes."

I nodded and glanced over at my phone I was surprised that my father hadn't tried to call again considering I'd never called him back and he had to know that I would have long ago disembarked from the plane.

"Never called you back did he?"

No he's a giant coward. Did he ever try to contact you?"

"No but I guess he was just leaving that to my mom." Emmett shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but I knew it had to be.

"I don't understand either fate is crazy or I'm crazy I mean if I'd never sat next to Bella during That junior Elective class and started to talk to her and then dated her bringing our parents back into contact none of this would have happened. I don't know maybe that would have been better."

"Thirty two years, she keep it a secret from me for thirty two years and I wonder like you do would it have been better if I spent the rest of my life believing I was Charles Swan's son. Maybe and do I hate my mother and my, our father right now yes without a doubt."

Hearing him talk I rubbed my forehead trying to diffuse some of the tension in my body. Just then someone knocked on the door and figuring that it was the Pizza guy I stood up and answered it. "I've got this." I waved him down as he went to stand up. Opening the door I was surprised to see a leggy blond.

"Well hello Rosalie."

"Edward good to see you but what are you doing here?' I smirked as she walked around me, throwing her purse to the couch she sat down next to Emmett.

"Well right now I thought you were the pizza guy obviously you're not."

"Really, What great observational skills you have." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I had to chuckle one thing about Rose love her or hate her she did have a biting sarcasm. "you never did answer my question about what you're doing here though."

I opened my mouth to answer her but once again someone knocked on the door. "Well I hope this is the Pizza guy." Opening the door I was shocked to see Alice and Bella standing in front of me. "And once again not the pizza guy."

"Oh Pizza I like Pizza, Alice we have to stay for Pizza."

"Absolutely sister." Bella and Alice weaved around me and collapsed on the other couch.

"Are they drunk?" Rose looked over at the two giggling girl.

"Yup." I turned back to them. "What are you two doing here we just left you twenty minutes ago."

"My mom was at my door when me and Alice got to my apartment so we ran."

"You ran from your mother," Rose was so lost.

"Yeah haven't you heard she's a slut."

"Excuse me." Rose's eyes widened and even I had to hold back the urge to laugh. She turned to Emmett, "Did your sister just call your mother a slut?"

"Yeah," just then another knock came on the door.

"I swear to everything that is holy that had better be the pizza." I grumbled.

"Jeez don't jinks it." Bella called out. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Thankful to actually see the pizza guy and not as I feared one of our parents.

"Thanks." I took the pizza and shoved some bills into the hand of the man, "Keep the change." I shut the door. Before I knew what was happening Alice had stolen the box from me and was flopped over the chair as her and Bella each stole a piece stuffing it into their mouths.

"So good." Bella moaned causing me to swallow.

"Hey ok can I actually have my Pizza." Emmett tried to steal the box away but his hand was slapped.

"Sorry man it doesn't look like we'll be getting any of that pizza. Rose was laughing so hard she was almost doubled over.

"I don't think in the five years I've known Bella I've ever seen her drunk."

"Yeah well." I watched as Emmett pulled Rose to his side wrapping his arms around her. "We found out my mom is marrying Alice and Edwards dad but that's the biggest shock. That would be the fact that Carlisle Cullen is my biological father."

"Excuse me."

"Oh heard me right. So you can see why we're all a little tipsy."

"Yeah didn't you and Bella used to date?" She directed her question at me.

"Yes that's true." I walked past the girls and snagged the box taking a slice and handing the other two to Rose and Emmett.

"Well that's got to be Awkward." Rose took a bite of her Pizza as she looked between me and Bella.

"Awkward hell yes." Bella muttered as she finished her slices of pizza.

"So what are you going to do?"

"We have no idea but I think I'm going to bed Bella yawned and stood up stretching I couldn't help it my eyes riveted to her body. "Emmett I'm stealing your bed I don't even dare go near my apartment. If mom shows up you haven't seen me and you have no idea where I may be."

"I'm sure she'll believe that." Emmett smirked.

"I know dame you for making me love you so much that I must share almost everything with you." Bella fake pouted she walked over to Emmett and kissed his cheek. "I love you brother bear." Standing up she yawned again. Covering her mouth she walked into Emmett's room and closed the door.

"OK man she's gone you can stop staring at her now." I turned to look at Emmett.

"Sorry" I sat in the chair and leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Aw its fine" Emmett smirked. " I just love messing with you. That's what brothers do right."

"I'm going to call Jasper," Alice stole my phone from my hand where I'd taken it out and started twirling it.

"Hey, " I protested "don't you have your own phone?"

"Yeah buts its in the car." She scrolled through the numbers and I have no idea what she did or said after that because she went into the guest room/ my room and shut the door.

Twenty minuets later she came out and threw my phone at me. "Jasper is coming over." She clapped her hands.

"What is my house now the crash pad?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." Alice nodded as a knock came on the door and she rushed to open it. "Jasper," She squealed throwing herself into his arms.

I rolled my eyes. " Hello Jasper nice to see you."

He released my sister and held out his hand which I took. "Welcome home Edward."

I nodded releasing his hand. "Thanks."

Jasper sat down and pulled Alice unto his lap. "So its crazy about your parents."

"Crazy is one word to describe it." I chuckled darkly. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night." I walked away to a chorus of Goodnights. Shutting the door and getting into my sleep pants I collapsed unto the bed. I tried not to think about the fact that Bella was sleeping on the other side of the wall from me. Finally my mind started to slow and I was able to sleep I just hoped tomorrow would be better.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review don't forget about the facebook page so this was supposed to be in Bella's POV but Edward was shouting at me to be written so that is what happened.


End file.
